


anemone | fragility

by kurailyx (icarus_hawks)



Series: coping for beginners [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, depression is a bitch huh, hit or miss, idk im just vibing in the dark, idk what the sludge metaphor is supposed to be either, voi/void/voidself pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/kurailyx
Summary: hope is a fickle thing and sometimes it's just- not enough
Series: coping for beginners [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715128





	anemone | fragility

In a way, time passes more slowly. From another perspective, however, time flies. 

Voi sits in the middle of it all, confused and wondering why everything feels like its made out of sludge, time passing simultaneously too fast and too slow. Voi never would have imagined being stuck so thoroughly, with the future looming ahead and casting horrifying shadows on voids face. 

Voi cannot run away, cannot step backwards, the sludge trapping void in-between, never enough to reach forwards, never enough courage to turn and face the past. 

Voids friends are there, _somewhere_ , voi doesn’t know. Their lights are flashing high, bright, like a lighthouse, beaming and burning, hoping. Voi can’t answer, can’t speak, can’t run and has to watch as all the lights darken and diminish, crumble to ash and dust. 

Voi can’t even be there in voids friends last moments, too caught up in-between, tough and thick tendrils trapping void, holding on mercilessly. 

For every inch won, for every win that costs more than an inch of voids willpower and life, more lights go out, though just as many _(or less)_ lights set the stars afire. Voi doesn’t know why voi is even trying anymore. Nothing will change, voi will lose so many and for what? Voidself? No, thank you, voi thinks and stops. 

Down, down, _down_ \- 

Voi is sinking, and won’t stop and maybe voi doesn’t want to stop, not anymore. 

Soldiering on... It’s simply not worth the sacrifice. 

_ (Please, don’t leave me-) _


End file.
